1. Technical Field
Wind power installations regularly have a pylon, a machine housing, a generator, and a rotor, in which the rotor carries the rotor blades of the wind power installation. In that case the rotor is a rotating part of the installation and the rotor generally also has a hub in addition to the rotor blades and is coupled to the rotor member or rotating part of the generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such wind power installations are typically subjected to maintenance and for that purpose maintenance personnel go into the interior of the wind power installation. That is without any problem when the maintenance personnel go into the part of the wind power installation in which the stationary parts of the wind power installation are disposed, such as for example, in the pylon or in the machine housing above the pylon where the stator of the generator is disposed together with the corresponding control devices and also switch cabinets, rectifiers and the like.
If however the maintenance personnel have to go into the rotating part of the wind power installation, the rotating part of the wind power installation is usually braked and/or stopped so that the maintenance personnel can go into that part of the wind power installation to be able to carry out maintenance or service operations there.
A state of the art reference is directed generally to the following document: US No 2010/0232978 A1.